Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to an electronic device and a method for sensing air quality and, more particularly, to an electronic device and a method for sensing air quality using a proximity sensor.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones are sometimes provided with proximity sensors. For example, a cellular telephone may be provided with a proximity sensor that is located near an ear speaker on the front face of the cellular telephone. The front face of the cellular telephone may also contain a touch screen display. The proximity sensor may be used to determine when the cellular telephone is near the head of a user.
Currently, the PM 2.5 particle has become a major problem in air pollution. PM 2.5 refers to particles with a diameter of less than or equal to 2.5 micrometers, which can enter people's lungs. It is therefore desirable to have a device with a convenient air quality sensing function to help users monitor air quality. However, existing air quality detection devices are large and relatively expensive. Furthermore, their operation and maintenance often require specialized operators and involve cumbersome processes.
Therefore, in order to decrease the cost of monitoring air quality and to avoid changing the structure of an existing electronic device (e.g. a cellular telephone), there is a need for an electronic device and a method for sensing air quality using a proximity sensor.